goldtoothcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manga Frog (Dirk Mitchell)
Dirk Mitchell aka Manga Frog is a fictional superhero created by Nathan Seals in 2010 and appears in comics and light novels produced by Goldtooth Comics. Dirk is a college student who is possessed by an ink stone spirit. As a result he gains powers from drawing powers from a variety of Japanese Manga. Using this power he hunts down a variety of Yokai ghosts, ninja, and even a dark Samurai in order to defend little Tokyo from destruction. Appearance Dirk Mitchell is a red-headed white male in his early twenties. He is covered in freckles and is largely overweight as a result of his poor eating habits and overall stationary lifestyle. This doesn’t bode well for his overall health and severely limits the use of his (potentially limitless) powers. Personality (Coming Soon) History Dirk Mitchell is a college dropout who spends most of his days in his mother’s basement watching anime, reading manga, and obsessing over his most current waifu. He also works a part time job at a restaurant called the Baka Burger where he encounters all sorts of weird people. One day while in his usual bookstore, he finds an ancient Japanese scroll inkstone and is possessed by the spirit that resides inside. He is told by the ghost that he is was chosen to be the next in a long line of protectors of Earth and made to go hunt down and seal away evil spirits called Yokai. However, because of his limited knowledge of Japanese culture, he must face the unknown and navigate successfully through a myriad of strange and unusual situations presented to him during his adventures as little Tokyo’s greatest weeaboo superhero. Powers and Abilities Powers * Manga Mimicry: Manga Frog can duplicate and combine any power, technique, skill and trait of fictional or nonexistent characters in any Manga he can touch the ink from. This is represented by him drawing panels directly off of the page, which then layer themselves onto the area where the power will manifest from. The greater the power, the more ink that is required to accomplish the task. For example he can learn and perform the Kamehameha (Dragon Ball series) in real life or copy the powers of Luffy (One Piece). On rare occasions he will mix the powers of many anime characters and use it according to the users will giving the user the ability to be any character from Saitama’s Punch (One Punch Man) to the Joestar bloodline (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) or even a mixture of both. * Mediumship: User can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. They are able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. This, however, takes a tremendous amount of uninterrupted focus. Equipment and Gadgets (Coming Soon) Weaknesses Power Limits * Limited Power Sets: While previous incarnations of this hero were powerful and had the ability to summon a variety of powers based on what they themselves could create through the mystical ink, Manga Frog is untrained and unfocused. Because of this he can only possess one or two abilities at any given time and must forget one ability to learn another. * Ink Must Touch: In order to retain his power his body must be touching the ink from the manga from which he had summoned his power. This is represented by the panels pulling off of the page and wrapping around the area where the power will manifest. Generally the panels will burn away once used and because of this, once the manga volume is completely destroyed, he will lose his power and be helpless until he can find another page to draw power from. * Manga Character Weakness: Manga Frog will also gain the weaknesses present within the narrative of the story of whose power he is drawing from. For instance if he has Luffy's (One Piece) elastic ability, he will also not be able to swim and will immediately sink to the bottom of the water. Notes (Coming Soon) Category:List of Superheroes Category:Manga Frog Characters